Fictober MariChat
by FEGA
Summary: Serie de historias MariChat para unirme al reto fictober, aunque algo tarde. Aviso de contenido sexual leve o fuerte en todos los capítulos. leve Adrinette, y lila-adrien?
1. Chapter 1

Y un carajo había escrito hasta el 5to capitulo del reto y se me borro el puto archivo así que no estarán del todo revisados y editados

En fin, me sumo al reto de octubre espero poder alcanzar a terminarlo a tiempo sino igual subiré mas de 1 cap por día xd

Aviso este fic es casi puramente marichat así q si no le gusta esa pareja siga su camino

Es con contenido para adultos. Lenguaje explicito y escenas eróticas

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo los tomo prestados para mis cochinadas

Bruja

Chat tocó nuevamente la trampilla del cuarto de Marinette, la ultima vez que vio a la chica en el colegio la noto triste por lo que decidió visitarla, para saber que le pasaba. Tras unos minutos la muchacha abrió la ventana y el pudo ver los ojos de la muchacha aun con rastros de llanto.

-Princesa, ¿Por que haz estado llorando?- pregunto el rubio.

Sin responder la morena lo tomo desde el cascabel y tiro de el para dejar la cara del muchacho frente a la suya, entonces sin mayor preámbulo lo besó, lo besó con furia contenida. Chat tardo un poco en corresponderle, mas cuando abrió la boca par corresponderle la morena se apodero de su boca, mientras lentamente lo acorraló contra la pared contigua,

\- Ma-Marinette, y-yo... - alcanzo a nombrarla, cuando finalmente se separaron por la falta de aire

\- Cállate - espeto la oji azul, mientras volvía a besarlo.

en medio del beso Marinette tomo nuevamente el cascabel del minino, para luego bajarlo hasta dejar al descubierto la ropa interior del muchacho, junto con su definido cuerpo. Chat por su parte se sintió hipnotizado e incapaz de de tenerla, tampoco pudo cuando sintió la mano de la morena bajar por su pecho hasta instalarse sobre su calzoncillo, su cuerpo ya había reaccionado a la intensidad de la morena. La poca cordura del muchacho se perdió en el momento en que la morena lo envolvió entre su mano y comenzó con el vaivén recorriéndolo desde la punta a la base. Marinette se separo ligeramente de el y con una mirada cargada en deseo preguntó

\- ¿Te gusta gatito?

Chat al mirarla nuevamente a los ojos se perdió en ellos hechizado por por su ferviente mirada y las sensaciones que le recorrían. Era una bruja que lo había hechizado y lo tenia a su merced, por lo que solo pudo asentir con su cabeza con todos los colores en el rostro. Satisfecha con la respuesta Marinette prosiguió en su labor y volvió a besarlo y continuo bajando repartiendo besos por su mandíbula y cuello, enloqusiendo al rubio que solo podía jadear su nombre envuelto en placer.

\- Ma-rinette, v-voy a...- Alcanso a balbusear Chat.

La chica solo ignoro al minino y continuo con su labor, un par de movimientos mas y pudo sentir como el chico se apoyaba en su hombro, mientras largo y firme el miembro de Chat se tensaba entre su mano y su semilla brotaba manchándole la ropa en el proceso para luego escurrir por su mano.

\- E-eso fue...-Dijo mientras se separaba ligeramente del muchacho y veía su expresión, su rostro cargada de vergüenza.

Chat no era capaz de mirarla aun, pero cuando lo hizo se encontró con su amiga cubierta en su esencia y con unos ojos azules que le miraban con atención

-Yo... Ma-Marinette, lo-lo siento, yo te manche lo-lo siento- logro balbucear el rubio aun estático contra la pared- Y-yo me-mejor me voy.

Dicho esto el rubio solo atinó a guardar su miembro laxo en su ropa interior y a tropezones salir del cuarto de la muchacha tratando de coordinar sus movimientos mientras cerraba su traje, para luego perderse en los techos de Paris. Mientras una morena aun procesaba lo que acababa de hacer con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro


	2. ghibli

Ghibli

-Ese gato no me agrada- declaró Chat

\- A mi si, es mas me recuerda a alguien, digo por lo galante.- Refuto la morena tomando un croissant del plato

\- lo estas comparando conmigo princesa?- cuestionó el joven fingiendo enojo desviando la vista

\- pues si, pero el es mucho mas serio que tu.

\- Me ofendes, Princesa él no es un héroe como el gran Chat noir

\- Pero el es el héroe de Haru

\- Pero no es el héroe de todo París, ni mucho menos tan sensual como yo

\- Tienes tu punto en lo del héroe, pero discrepo con lo de sensual, pues el si lo es, digo escucha su voz es tan genial.

\- Prrincesa, eso es por el seiju que le puso ghibli, lo mio es natural.

\- touche gatito, eso fue un golpe bajo.

\- Mereces un serio castigo, Princesa prepárate

dicho esto el muchacho se lanzo sobre la morena para recorrerla con cosquillas que partieron en su estomago, Entre todos los forcejeos de la chica para librarse del ataque, termino por hacer perder el equilibrio a su compañero haciendo que este cayese sobre ella, dejándolos muy cerca el uno del otro. A través del traje chat podía sentir los pechos de marinette presionadose sobre el suyo, mientras subían y bajaban producto de la respiración agitada de la chica. El erótico roce de sus pechos sumado al de su pierna presionando su sexo hizo que el miembro de Chat se hincharse sobre ella, cosa que no paso desapercibida, para la morena que sintió como su cara ardía por lo incomoda de la situación.

-Eh... princesa creo que mejor continuamos con la película- Interrumpió el muchacho separándose rápidamente aun avergonzado por haberse excitado con su amiga, mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama.

\- Cl-claro Chat.- respondió Marinette, sentándose aun lado y viendo como el minino colocaba el plato de aperitivos entre ambos, para luego dirigir descaradamente su vista a la entrepierna del muchacho.


	3. Atrapasueños

Atrapasueños

Marinette entretejía rápidamente los hilos pasando los entre el aro de metal verde y negro se mezclaban a través del círculo. Pasaron horas hasta que por fin lo tuvo terminado, extendió sus brazos para mirar su trabajo un atrapasueños con los colores de su compañero de batallas. Sería un regalo para tratar de ayudarlo a lidar con sus pesadillas, puesto que el otro día al descansar en su cama este, luego de murmurar Entre sueños y quejarse, la había dejado sumamente preocupada, ya que no se calmó hasta poder abrazarla y por fin pudo tener un sueño tranquilo

Sin más preámbulos Marinette dejó a un lado el atrapasueños y comenzó a prepararse para la llegada de su amigo, pues faltaban sólo unos minutos para que esté llegará. Y así fue que al cabo de unos minutos Chat apareció en su trampilla. Un par de toques bastaron y la muchacha se acercó para abrirle.

\- Buenas noches Chat - dijo la morena

\- Buenas noches princesa pasaba por aquí y recordé que en esta casa siempre aceptan gatos callejeros - saludó él

\- Eres un ridículo Chat

\- Para nada princesa

\- Espera un momento Chat tengo algo para ti- dijo Marinette

\- Para mi - dijo Chat

Tras unos segundos la morena entregó el atrapasueños al muchacho, el cual lo miro contento y dijo

\- Es un atrapasueños con los colores de Mi traje

\- claro Chat, los colores del héroe de París - respondió ella - es para ayudarte a lidiar con tus malos sueños. El otro día qué te quedaste acá y te escuche quejarte en sueños.

En ese momento los colores se subieron al rostro al muchacho y agradeció tener la máscara puesta, porque sólo atinó a responder un simple gracias y quedarse quieto, mientras veía a su amiga a bajar las escaleras para traer un poco de merienda para ambos. Jamás podría decirle que lo que aquejaban sus sueños ese día no eran pesadillas, sino que más bien sus fantasías con cierta morena que venía en ese momento subiendo con un plato de croissants y jugo.


	4. bajo el agua

Bajo el agua

Podía sentir el agua correr por su cuerpo, podía incluso sentirla a ella presionando su cuerpo contra el propio, gimiendo su nombre, dejándose devorar, mirándolo con sus Zafiros desbordantes de placer. Su boca hinchada por los besos recién recibidos hambrientos de más. Podía sentir como sus pechos se soban sobre sus pectorales, mientras ella trataba de respirar y el agua corría entre ellos, tratando vanamente de limpiar la lujuria que los invadía. Podía también sentir su miembro rozando peligrosamente su entrada y cubrirse con su humedad. Pudo escuchar a Marinette implorar

\- Chat por favor no me hagas esperar más te necesito dentro de mí.

Sólo esas palabras bastaron para que entrase en ella de una estocada mientras que ella se aferraba con locura a su espalda emitiendo un gemido de placer

\- Mierda marinette eres tan estrecha, tan deliciosa- dijo Chat para luego dar comenzó a un vaivén frenético entre ambos.

La espalda de la chica chocaba contra la losa del baño contrastando el frío de esta y el calor del cuerpo de chat aprisionándola y llenándola de placer. Besos y caricias se repartían bajo del agua acompañadas de las estocadas de Chat fieras ansiosas

\- Oh marinette e-estoy a punto de...- alcanzo a decir Chat

\- lléname por favor Chat - respondió ella al borde del orgasmo

Esa sola frase acabo la cordura del muchacho, con un par de estocadas se dejó liberar en el interior de la muchacha, al mismo tiempo que ella. Agitado logro apoyarse sobre la losa de la ducha y entonces vio como su semilla se fundía entre el agua que corría. Adrien entendió que lo había hecho nuevamente. Bajo el agua de la ducha había dejado correr su imaginación y en sus fantasías había vuelto tener a su amiga.


	5. Calibre

Calibre

\- Em...Marinette, me puedes decir qué se supone que estás haciendo- pregunto Chat

\- Pues tomando las medidas de tu cara y tu mascara chaton-respondió Marinette con el calibre entre sus manos

\- Pero porqué midiendo mi cara, esto es por lejos lo más invasivo que me han hecho y créeme mi princesa que en lo que trabajo ya son invasivos.

\- ¡Oh disculpa! te he hecho sentir incómodo - respondió la chica, con los colores en el rostro- Mi intención no era esa es-es sólo que quisiera poder salir contigo, sin que tengas el traje puesto, pero sin que tengas que revelar tu identidad. Digo ladybug dijo que nadie podía saber tu identidad y eso podría ser complicado para ti y traerte problemas con ella y-y yo no quiero causarte problemas.

\- Ya tranquila sigue con lo tuyo- respondió el rubio con una sonrisa - no es que realmente me molesté, sólo me llamaba la atención, créeme que salir conmigo en traje de chat es más tranquilo que salir en mi forma de civil

Tras esa frase Marinette continuó con lo suyo, pero se quedo pensando qué clase de trabajo podía tener chat qué le dificultase poder salir tranquilamente a la calle. Se aterró al pensar que fuese un mafioso o un hijo de uno, de ser así ¿En algún momento como héroes le tocaría enfrentarlo?.

\- ¿Qué clase de trabajo haces? No serás algún tipo de mafioso o algo así

El felino no pudo aguantar su risa dejando perpleja la morena de todos los trabajos tenía que ocurrirsele ese.

\- Princesa, te juro que este gato es un gato decente y bueno. No hago ninguna cosa que esté fuera de la ley, es sólo que es algo agobiante. Podríamos decir que soy una clase de artista- aquello tranquilizó a la morena y decidió no seguir con el tema - Sabes, ahora que lo pienso hay otros usos que podrías darle a tu calibre

\- ¿Qué usos? - consultó marinette

\- ¿No te gustaría saber con exactitud la longitud? - dijo chat acercando la mano libre de la muchacha hasta su miembro, el cual no tardó al reaccionar al contacto

\- ¡Chat!, eres un pervertido, pero... tu propuesta me parece interesante.


	6. Herida

Herida

Su pecho ardía de pena impotencia y dolor no era capaz de procesar lo que sus ojos están viendo, tampoco era consciente de las lágrimas que en ese momento corrían por su cara. Tampoco era consciente de la mirada de tiki desde su bolso. Sólo pudo quedarse ahí y ver como Lila y Adrien se estaban besando algo se rompió en este momento en ella una herida en su pecho se formó punzante. Inevitablemente pensó en correr, pero entonces ellos notarían su presencia. Fue por eso que prefirió caminar lentamente fingiendo como que no hubiese visto nada

Camino entonces en modo automático hasta la sala de clases. ¿Por qué justo ese día debió haber llegado temprano?si hubiese llegado tarde como todos los otros días, hubiese seguido ignorante a que no era correspondida. Fingió una sonrisa al saludar a cada una de sus compañeros. Alya trato de consultar qué era lo que le pasaba ante lo que ella simplemente le negó que sucediese algo.

Al rato que llegó Alya llegaron Adrien y Nino, ella se limito a saludarlos, tratando de no llorar al saludar a Adrien.

La clase continuó, con ella ausente mirando cada cierto tiempo la torre de París y pensando en su compañero. La clase terminó y ella, sin despedirse mayormente de nadie, se dirigió hasta su casa para encerrarse luego su cuarto a llorar, cada una de las lágrimas que nos dejó salir durante la clase. Pensó entonces en los años desperdiciados siguiendo a Adrien, pensó en los rechazos que había dado a su compañero y se dio cuenta que Ladybug también había perdido su oportunidad, pero no así Marinette, no se dejaría estar de nuevo podría haber perdido Adrien, pero no perdería Chat. Pensó en eso durante varias horas logrando calmarse de su despecho y grande fue la sorpresa que le tenía el destino al escuchar su trampilla sonar.

Rió al notar que quien llamaba solo podia ser el felino que estaba en sus pensamientos. Término de limpiarse las lágrimas y se dirigió abrir la trampilla. ¿Cuánto habrá pasado? ¿Segundos, minutos? no lo sabía, solo sabía que ese momento poco le importaba el resto.

-Princesa, ¿Por que haz estado llorando?- pregunto Chat.

Ella sin responder simplemente lo tomó del cascabel para acercarlo hasta ella y finalmente lo beso. Sabía a miel y menta pensó en lo que el muchacho tardó en responder. Ella simplemente lo beso con rabia y pasión en cuanto él le correspondió, quizás él sería la respuesta para sanar la herida en su pecho.


	7. Ciego

em pensaba subir mas capítulos pero no había tenido el tiempo de pasarlos y he estado a full entre el trabajo y la casa. este esta también sin editar bien pero bue lo subo igual. saludos a quienes se han dado el tiempo de leer aunque no dejen rw, por que yo hago lo mismo :V, quisas si el sueño no me gana subo otro en unos 15 min xd

 **Ciego**

Plag le vio dar una quinta vuelta al cuarto, tocando su cabeza avergonzado, murmurando el nombre de su amiga, para luego adquirir una nueva variante del rojo en su cara, el kwami no lograba entender que era lo que había pasado mientras estuvo en el anillo.

\- - Plagg. ¿De verdad tú no puedes saber lo que pasa mientras estas en el anillo?- pregunto el rubio.

\- - Por decima vez, no solo puedo saber si estas alterado o no, nada más ¿Por qué chico paso algo importante?

\- - No, nada- respondió secamente mientras su rostro volvia a tornarse rojo.

\- - ¿Sera que la muchacha se te declaró?

\- - No exactamente…. Hay plagg es que no es posible que marinette hiciese eso, no mi marinette, ya era difícil no pensar en cosas así antes, dime como la veré a la cara mañana. -Dijo dando una sexta vuelta por la habitación- No sabia que ella sintiese cosas así por mi, digo por chat, pues por que como Adrien ni siquiera me puede hablar, y si tartamudeaba tanto con Adrien como… como ¡Ah! Plagg que pensaría mi lady, ¡Le fui infiel!- dijo llevándose las manos al rostro mientras el kwami le miraba extrañado, además Marinette y my lady se conocen, será que marinette le contará esto a my lady... peor y si Marinette piensa que fui muy fácil y si piensa que dure demasiado poco, eso no es de hombre….¡Estoy perdido!

\- - Ok… creo que eso fue demasiada información muchacho…- resoplo el kwami.

\- Ademas no se realmente, yo amo a my lady pero con Marinette me siento tan bien, me siento querido, atendido, pero, pero marinette es mi amiga no es justo que tuviese pasamientos asi con ella… pero ella… me…. Entonces yo… le gusto ¡Ah! Si tan solo Marinette fuese my ledy tras la mascara no tendría que pensar en que le fui infiel a mi lady – tras esto el muchacho solo pudo lanzarse a abrazar su almohada ahogando un grito de frustración.

\- - De veras chico es que estas **ciego** \- dijo el kwami tomando un último trozo de queso antes de ir a su cojín.


	8. Otoño

Me demore un poco mas pero bueh ahora a dormir que en 5 horas mas debo ir a trabajar u.u

 **Otoño**

\- Sinceramente princesa creo que esto es raro, pero vale la pena.- dijo el rubio.

\- Coincido contigo, pero es entretenido poder salir contigo como un amigo normal minino.

\- Define normal, porque dudo que normal sea ir por un parque vestidos en unos sweters con orejas de gato y un antifaz, pero my princess entiendo que no puedas resistir mis encantos y tengas que salir conmigo incluso así. Aunque fuera de lo extraño de esto el sweter es genial

\- Oh miminou, esta humilde parisina es incapaz de resistirse a los encantos del gran Chat noir, ¡por favor Chat cásate conmigo!

\- Con gusto lo haría my princess, pero soy fiel a my lady.

Dicho esto ambos estallaron en carcajadas, por la ridiculez del otro. Una vez calmados continuaron su camino hasta la cafetería, para una vez ahí pedir ambos un moca caliente.

\- Señor sus nombres- pregunto el encargado.

\- A… Ah! F-Fe-Felix y Marinette. – Respondió el blondo

\- Vaya con que, el minino tiene nombre de minino- lo miro Marinette- Ahora que lo pienso, jamás te había preguntado antes tu nombre.

\- Claro, me adoptas me acaricias y ni mi nombre preguntas.- fingió sentirse ofendido- y tu te inventas un nombre para no decirle que eres su compañero de clases

\- Auch, ven gatito vamos a sentarnos.

Entre risas y burlas de verlo con un antifaz en una cafetería el café paso casi a un segundo plano, mas aun cuando vio a la morena abrir su sweter quejándose del calor del local y como este le estaba pasando la cuenta y peor aun cuando vio como una traicionera gota de sudor resbalo por el escote de la muchacha, dejándolo hipnotizado en el busto de la muchacha. Cuantas ganas tenía de limpiar esa gota con su lengua en ese momento, morder sus pechos y restregar sus mejillas entre ellos, escucharla gemir su nombre. Continuo subiendo la vista por su cuello, imaginándose regalando besos por el y mordiéndolo ligeramente. Subió aun mas para encontrarse con los labios entreabiertos de la chica, cuanto quería besarlos, probar el sabor que tenían, en este momento claramente sabor a café y chocolate. No se había dado cuenta en que momento se había empezado a acercar a la chica, ni en que momento su erección se había hecho tan tirante. Tampoco sintió en que momento había cortado la distancia entre los dos, ni como las hojas de **otoño** caían tras el ventanal, solo era el beso de Marinette el que tomaba su cabeza.


End file.
